


Hunger

by peaceisadirtyword



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaceisadirtyword/pseuds/peaceisadirtyword





	Hunger

Every day seemed to be exactly the same. You woke up early, helped up your parents baking the bread and then you went to the stall on the Kattegat market and waited for the costumers to come over. 

Usually, your costumers were the same ones that came the day before and would go the next day. 

This made your routine boring. You loved helping your parents, and didn't mind to stay at the stall all day while they rested or baked more bread, but sometimes you would like something more to happen so you could entertain yourself a bit. 

And, finally, the day came.

It was no secret that the queen Aslaug loved the bread your parents made. She often said it was made for the gods, and everyday sent some slaves to buy bread on your stall. They always paid good, and even tipped when Aslaug ordered them to. Thanks to the queen, your parents and you had the chance of having a big dinner once a week.

But that day Aslaug didn't send any slave. 

You were entertaining yourself by braiding your hair. Your parents were busy baking more bread at the oven you had at home, and no costumer had approached the stall yet, so you were relaxed and waiting patiently for the firsts costumers to appear when you saw him.

The princes of Kattegat made every girl sigh, and not only because their status. They were known for being the most handsome men in Kattegat. And you couldn't deny that, all of them were easy on the eyes. 

But you always had a soft spot for Hvitserk, the second son. You had never spoken to him, as he was a prince and you were no more than the baker's daughter, but he was your favorite prince, always hungry and smiling. He was, in your opinion, adorable. 

So when you saw him approaching the stall, you quickly got up from the chair, smoothing your dress and cursing yourself for not having brushed your hair that morning.

"Hello" Hvitserk had a wide smile on his face, as he looked at you.

"My prince, good morning" you nodded in respect "Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, actually" he looked at the bread spread around in your stall, licking his lips. Just that action was enough for making your stomach turn "Yesterday, I ate all the bread before dinner, so my mother is punishing me by making me come and buying the bread myself" he shrugged, looking back at you with an amused look "It was really good" he added, looking at you intensely.

"Thank you, my prince" you bit your lip softly, blushing under his eyes "It's all my parents' work, they work really hard to make the most delicious bread in Scandinavia" you repeated the words your mother made you say to all the new clients. 

Hvitserk chuckled.

"Yeah, obviously your parents have talent to make delicious things" he said with a playful smile, looking you up and down and tilting his head lightly.

You smiled and nodded, not really understanding the real meaning of his words.

"Thank you" you repeated "Would you like to try some of the bread before?"

"Can I do that?" his eyes lit up with excitement, and you chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, of course you can my prince"

"Please, call me Hvitserk" he smiled at you while you cut down some bread to give to him.

"Okay, Hvitserk" you blushed while saying his name.

"And how should I call you?" He asked while taking a bite of the bread.

"Y/N" you said your name.

"Y/N? Beautiful name, it suits you" he flirted, making you fluster "Wasn't it a goddess name?" 

You furrowed your brows.

"No, I don't think there's any goddess called Y/N" you replied, confused.

"My bad" Hvitserk shook his head while taking another bite "Sorry, I could have swore there is a goddess called Y/N"

You smiled at him, thinking he must have been confused or maybe a bit drunk. It wasn't a secret that the sons of Ragnar liked to drink even before noon. 

"The bread is amazing" he smiled at you widely "Please, congratulate your parents"

"I will, thank you, my pr... Hvitserk" 

He winked at you, and you felt your cheeks redden even more. 

"Y/N! What are you doing chatting away? You should come and help your father bringing..." Your mother approached the stall, ready to scold you for being talking with someone for so long "Oh, my prince, I didn't see you..." she stopped walking and her cheeks dyed red.

"Good morning" Hvitserk's voice lost his playful tone and he spoke with politeness and a charming smile "I'm so sorry, I'm afraid I've been distracting Y/N for a while..."

"Oh, don't worry" your mother smiled at him "I'm sure my husband and I can manage by ourselves... Did you want anything, my prince?"

"I was just telling Y/N to please congratulate you for making such an amazing bread"

Your mother blushed, flattered by his words. She loved when people appreciated her work.

"Thank you, Prince Hvitserk, it's an honor"

You looked at him more carefully, taking in how his eyes lit up sometimes with the most normal things, how he tilted his head and smiled while he talked to your mother. 

His eyes weren't as blue as his brothers' but they were more green, playful and nice. It was your favorite color. 

You looked away when you realized he was looking and you and of course, he caught you staring at him.

"Y/N" your mother seemed to be in love with Hvitserk. You could understand her, to be honest "Prince Hvitserk is talking to you" she glared at you, probably thinking that you were shaming your family by staring at him as if he was a God. 

Hvitserk chuckled, amused by the way you blushed and looked away when you realized you hadn't had been that subtle.

"I'm sorry, my prince, what were you saying?"

"I was saying that I'd like to buy the bread, maybe a bit more than usual"

"Oh, yeah, of course" you took some pieces of bread, trying not to look at him and still embarrassed by your behavior. 

Hvitserk put some coins on the counter before you, and your and your mother's eyes widened in surprise. 

"My prince, this is double the price of the bread" you bit your lip.

He smiled at you, making your legs weaken.

"Well, it's worth it, and the service is really good too so... I'll see you tomorrow, Y/N" 

He smiled politely at your mother and walked away, with the bread on his arms and a smirk on his face. 

After that, Hvitserk came every day to you stall. He usually talked to you, asked how were you and your family and made sure you weren't in need of anything. He always bought bread, telling you it was so good he couldn't stop eating it and it wouldn't last more than a few hours. 

Your mother was too happy with the fact that one of the princes of Kattegat was paying attention to her daughter, but your father didn't like him, he said he was only trying to get you into his bed and then he would forget you, dishonoring you and your entire family. He often said he would prefer another son of Ragnar, like Ubbe or Sigurd. 

You thought he was only being polite with you. He obviously liked the bread, and you knew about his love for food, so he probably was nice to you because you were the one selling him that food. 

Hvitserk, on his side, had to endure his brother's teasing; Ubbe would usually tell him to stop fooling around and just tell you he liked you, Sigurd said he should make a move on you in a romantic way, and Ivar thought you were too smart to fall for his stupid brother. 

That day, it seemed like everything would go as always. Hvitserk came, and you started preparing his usual order when he asked you something,. 

"So... You know there's a feast tonight" he said avoiding to look at you on the eye.

"Yeah" you nodded.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come" he said, clearing his throat "You know, with me and all of that".

You froze, feeling your cheeks burn.

"With... You?"

"Yeah, I mean, I suppose you were attending anyway, with your parents or your friends or... I just thought maybe you'd like to sit beside me this time" 

Was he nervous? Never in history had ever happened that Hvitserk Ragnarsson had been nervous talking to a girl.

"Yes" you smiled "I'd love to"

He seemed relieved of hearing you say yes. 

"Perfect" he smiled "I'll see you tonight, then"

Immediately, your first thought was that you didn't have anything to wear. You only had a nice dress, the one your mother made for you on your last birthday. 

* * *

 

That night, you washed your hair and left it loose, and you wore the dress and your best boots. You even wore a bit of kohl on your eyes. 

Hvitserk was handsome as always, but that night he had a special brightness on his eyes and a wide smile on his lips. 

"You are beautiful" those were his first words when he saw you for the first time, and they made you smile wider than any other sentence you had ever heard in life. 

"Thanks, my pr... Hvitserk" you bit your lip "You're okay too"

He laughed at your reply, putting a hand on your waist and guiding you through the full Great Hall. 

His brother's were sitting around one of the principal tables, drinking and laughing loudly. 

Björn sat on another table with his wife and his children, and paid no attention to you. Ubbe, Sigurd and Ivar, on the other hand, directed all of their attention to their brother and his new companion. 

Ubbe smiled when he saw you, knowing his brother's feelings for you, Sigurd smirked thinking in how many ways he could embarrass Hvitserk in front of you and Ivar just frowned, a bit disappointed by you and your taste in men. 

He introduced you to his family. You knew how close Hvitserk was with his brothers and you couldn't help but feel flattered by the fact he wanted you to meet them, even if you were just friends. 

During dinner, you couldn't eat too much, and it wasn't because the food was bad or because you weren't hungry. It was because the brothers made you laugh so hard that some tears rolled down your cheek and your belly hurt. 

By the time you finished your food, Hvitserk was half drunk. He waited for you to finish and then dragged you to the centre of the hall, where some people were dancing at the rhythm of the music. 

You didn't remember laughing so hard in your life. You danced with him for hours, until both of you had to sit down and rest for a while.

"Are you alright?" Hvitserk had that drunken smile, with cloudy eyes and flustered cheeks. 

"Yeah, I'm having so much fun" you laughed, your nerves forgotten and drunk enough to stop caring about who could see you staring at Hvitserk lovingly.

"Good, I'm glad" he winked at you and you couldn't resist that. Not anymore. 

You grabbed his face between your hands and kissed his lips quickly. A part of you knew that half of Kattegat's population was there, and they could see you because you were in the damned middle of the room, but a bigger part of you couldn't care less. 

Hvitserk seemed surprised at first, but soon he kissed you back, grabbing your waist to pull you closer to him.

Suddenly, you broke the kiss, worried that maybe you had crossed a line. 

"Sorry" you said, blushing and with you heart racing "I shouldn't have done that, I'm so sor..."

Hvitserk didn't let you finish, as he kissed you again. 

"Don't apologize" he whispered against your lips. His hands were still on your waist, and yours went directly to his neck, to bring him even closer to you.

It was even better than all those times when you had fantasized about it. 

He bit your lip, and you moaned quietly, forgetting for a moment that you were in the middle of a crowded hall and everyone could see you. 

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" He whispered into your ear "Somewhere quiet"

"Yeah" you answered, breathless. He took your hand and stood up, his other hand still around your waist. 

From the corner of your eye, you could see Hvitserk's brothers laughing and cheering for him, which made him roll his eyes and shake his head. 

Hvitserk's chambers were big, as big as your entire house, but you didn't really have time to look around as he started kissing you the second after he closed the door. 

You smiled into the kiss, the alcohol giving you enough courage to start pulling at his clothes, trying to undress him. 

He hummed, pressing you against his closed door and breaking the kiss to start taking off his clothes. You tried to unbutton your dress, but Hvitserk didn't have time to wait for you until you could unbutton it, so he just ripped it off, making you whine in protest.

"Hvitserk, that was my favorite dress!" You said, hitting him on his bare chest. He just chuckled and kissed you again.

"I'll have it fixed for you, don't worry" he promised, his voice husky and his beautiful green eyes darker than ever. 

His hands seemed to be everywhere; he started kissing your neck and massaging your breasts with his hands, earning a moan from you. Then his hands travelled down your waist, dragging your now ruined dress and undressing you. His mouth then started playing with your nipples, your dress now on the floor, pooled around your feet. You throw your head back holding back a moan and your hand tangling in his hair. 

And then he lifted you up and carried you to his bed, and you could swear it was the most comfortable bed you had ever laid on. Hvitserk's hand cupped your sex making you moan and arch your back, looking for some type of friction, he smiled then, loving how you reacted to his touch.

"I want to hear you moan my name loud" he whispered into your ear, his fingers pressing onto your clit. You closed your eyes, leaning onto him "I want everyone out there to know that you're now mine, and that I'm making you feel so good you can't even control yourself".

"Please, Hvitserk..."

"Please what? What do you need?"

You pouted, leaning in to capture his lips between yours.

"Tell me, little one, what do you need?" he repeated, bitting your lip.

"You, Hvitserk, I need you"

He smiled then, kissing you again before positioning himself between your legs and kissing his way down until he reached your sex. 

First, he kissed your thighs, making you sigh and close your eyes, then he moved to your clit, and your legs trembled in pleasure, and then he started _devouring_ you.

You moaned out loud, grabbing his head and moving your hips, until he put an arm around your waist to prevent you from moving. 

You had heard that his tongue was a gift from the gods, that he could make a woman cum by using only his mouth. But, unfortunately, those rumors didn't do him justice. 

You were a moaning mess, squirming under his mouth, and you came screaming his name out loud, hoping that the music and the noise of the hall would hid your noises. 

Hvitserk smirked, crawling until he was face to face with you. His lips and chin were covered in your juices, and he cleaned it up with his hand before leaning down to kiss you. You could taste yourself on his lips, which made you moan and a familiar warmth to spread down your lower belly.

"I suppose you're not a virgin, are you?" he asked, pulling his trousers down and looking at you tilting his head. 

You smiled, biting his neck to answer him. Hvitserk groaned, biting his lip to hold back a smile.

And then he just thrusted into you, holding one of your legs up his waist and using his other hand to support himself. 

You closed your eyes tightly, making a strangled noise and grabbing his arm.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked you, pressing your foreheads together. He seemed genuinely concerned, and you smiled and kissed his cheek softly.

"No, please Hvitty... Keep going"

He nodded, groaning when he started moving his hips. 

You were drowned in pleasure, moaning into his ear, and earning deeper and harder thrusts when you bit his neck or his shoulder. 

"Gods, Hvitserk" your nails dug into his back, drawing some blood and making him hiss and increase his pace. 

You were so close, your walls had already started clenching around his cock, and your hips moved with his, and then Hvitserk's hand traveled between your legs, and started massaging your clit with his fingers. 

Your second orgasm was even stronger than the first one, it felt like and explosion, and you couldn't do anything but scream and moan Hvitserk's name, your eyes rolling back and your entire body shaking uncontrollably.

Hvitserk moaned your name, closing his eyes and helping you ride your orgasm. He came short after you, grunting and digging his shaky hips into you. 

He collapsed beside you on the bed, breathless but with a satisfied smile on his face. 

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time" he admitted, winking at you and making you blush.

"Me too" you bit your lip, laying on your side to face him. Your answer light up a fire in his eyes.

"Good then, ready for round two?"


End file.
